My Least Favorite Person
by anneryn7
Summary: Bamon. "We're not getting out of here anytime soon. Why don't we make the best of it?" Damon asked. "I'm not diluted enough to think that this could actually work. We're each other's rebounds, at best." I whispered. "I couldn't stand you, when we got here, Bonnie. Loosen up those expectations of yours and you'd surprised what can happen." He coaxed as he placed his lips over mine.


**A/N: I got inspired after catching up with last week's VD episode. Anyone else rallying for Bamon this season?! They will forever be my OTP. This didn't come out exactly how I pictured, but I think it turned out alright. Hope you enjoy!**

**Love,  
>Anneryn<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I DO NOT OWN <strong>_**THE VAMPIRE DIARIES **_**OR THE CHARACTERS.**

* * *

><p>"I can't believe the nerve of that little shit." Damon growled as he threw his glass of bourbon into the fire. I sighed and leaned against the wall on the opposite side of the room.<p>

"I don't know why we're even surprised. Yeah, we're stuck here for months and then we finally find another person? Of course, we'd be trapped here with a homicidal sociopath." I sighed. "When do we ever have good luck, Damon? You know, I couldn't stand you when this all started. You were my least favorite person, after Klaus and Silas, but now… I don't know. I'd rather be trapped here with you, forever, than release that monster back into the world. I can't have that on my conscience. It's not just me, either. He was banished here for a reason. What do you think the witches and my ancestors will do, once they find out that we're helping him? There's no way that they'll let us live in peace. You know that. I'm not talking about them stripping me of my powers. Every time we try to pull something like this off, it comes back around to us to bite us in the ass, tenfold. We can't do this, Damon." I told him. He ran a hand over his face and grimaced.

"I know that, Bonnie." He turned around to tell me. I opened my mouth to argue my point more, but closed it, once I realized that he had just agreed with me.

"What?" I breathed.

"I'm agreeing with you, Judgy. Is that a crime?" He snapped. "We will find another way out of here, without him, or we'll stay here. I've learned my lesson. When we tracked down Silas for a cure, when I tried to release Katherine from the tomb, when we helped Klaus unlock his werewolf side… I'm done. I'm reckless and I'm fine playing the bad guy, but this doesn't feel right. A lot of what I've done hasn't felt right, but I did it anyway, because I didn't want to deal with the consequences. You're a bad influence on me, Bonnie." He admitted quietly. Something moved in the corner of my eye and I saw Damon grab Kai by his throat. Damon grabbed the device out Kai's jacket and snapped his neck, before dropping him to the floor. "That solves one problem." He smirked. He checked his pockets and dumped everything onto the floor. He dragged Kai out of the house and I assumed he went to bury his body.

I went into the kitchen and started making pancakes. I know that I should feel bad that Kai just died, but I didn't – I _**couldn't**_. He murdered almost his entire family in cold blood. He wasn't remorseful at all. There's no doubt in my mind that he'd just do it again, once we were back in the real world. There's enough blood on my hands. I don't need any more.

* * *

><p>"Stress eating?" Damon asked, as he strolled into the kitchen. I shrugged over my plate of pancakes. "You don't get enough of those things every morning?" He pressed.<p>

"It's all we have ingredients for. Sue me. What else am I supposed to do while you were dumping his body somewhere?" I quipped.

"Here," he placed a glass on bourbon down in front of me. I shook my head and forced myself to keep eating. "You're shaking, Witchy." He explained. I glanced down and saw my hands trembling. I shrugged and finished my food. "Bonnie," he said my name, quietly. I looked up at him. "You're not okay." He breathed.

"How am I supposed to be okay with anything? Nothing makes sense anymore." I replied. He frowned and finished his drink.

"Maybe it's not supposed to… Since when does anything in our lives make sense?" He countered. I shrugged. "Stop doing that."

"Why?" I asked him.

"You don't shrug. You're a fighter, Bonnie. You don't just let things happen." He said, suddenly angry.

"I'm sorry that I'm not reacting well enough for you!" I yelled at him. I picked up my plate and threw it across the kitchen. "Is that better?!" I taunted him. His eyes blazed. I picked up the liquor and downed it, before slamming the glass back down on the table.

"Yes!" He shouted back.

"Good!" I screamed. I raked a hand through my hair. "God, you're so infuriating!"

"Me?! Have you met yourself?! I've never lived with anyone as annoying as you!"

"You must be confusing me with yourself!" I snapped. I was pinned to the wall, before I realized what was happening.

"How are you always so self-righteous?!"

"How are you always so selfish?!" I bit back. Damon fumed and I realized just how close we were. I tried to ignore just how good he smelled and how long it's been since I've had physical contact, of any kind. "Damon," I breathed, weakly. He was breathing just as hard as I was and his eyes were traveling down my body. "We shouldn't." I told him.

"Why shouldn't we?" He asked me, creeping closer. The arousal in his voice made my knees threaten to go weak.

"Elena, Jeremy," I breathed. He just smirked and ran a hand down to my waist and then down my thigh, before picking me up.

"Elena and I broke up. Elena moved on. I can feel it in my gut. I don't know how else to explain it. And you and Baby Gilbert are a joke. How many times has he cheated on you, now? Are you honestly telling me that you, with all of your witchy powers, haven't been able to feel every single time he's moved on, while you've been trapped here? Elena barely thinks about me anymore. I used to be able to feel her in the back of my mind when she thought about me. I lost her, Bonnie. What about Jeremy? Has he been faithful?" Damon asked me.

I know that he's trying to rationalize a shitty situation and he's not wrong. I felt Jeremy's grief. I still do. I couldn't feel it from anyone else. Maybe it's because we were in a relationship, when I died. I'm not sure. It wasn't like this the last time I died. Maybe it's part of being imprisoned here. Jeremy has moved on, with every girl he can and I don't really blame him. I love him and I have loved him. I wanted to be in love with him so badly, that I couldn't see that no matter how badly I wanted our relationship to work, it never would. We just don't work together. I never would have asked him to wait for me. I could never do that.

"We're not getting out of here anytime soon. Why don't we make the best of it?" Damon asked, huskily. I groaned. "You challenge me and push me to be better. I used to hate you for it. You were the one person who never excused my behavior. I could never get away with anything with you, Bonnie." He whispered. I tried to swallow the lump in my throat.

"You're brave and you were never afraid to do what you needed to do. I resented you for it. You took what you wanted and never thought about anyone else. I appreciate that about you, now, Damon. When push comes to shove, you're there. You were the one who brought me back. You fought for my life, when no one else would. I'm not diluted enough to think that this could actually work. We're each other's rebounds, at best." I whispered.

"I couldn't stand you, when we got here, Bonnie. Loosen up those expectations of yours and you'd surprised what can happen." He coaxed as he placed his lips over mine. I groaned and kissed him back, harder. We were electric. I pushed off his plaid shirt and slid my hands under the shirt he had on underneath. His hands trailed under my skirt and ripped my underwear. He pulled off my sweater and dropped his pants. "Are you sure you want this?" He asked, pulling away. I nodded, panting.

"I want this. I want _**you**_."

"Good, because I'm about to blow your mind," he winked, with his signature smirk. I rolled my eyes.

"Then you've obviously never been with a Bennett witch before. Shut up and kiss me."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review?**


End file.
